


Twas The Night Before Chrismas

by Awakened_Earth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Short, Silly, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Earth/pseuds/Awakened_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock 'Twas The Night Before Christmas poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas The Night Before Chrismas

Twas the night before Christmas and there was murder galore,

 

“Huzzah” exclaimed Sherlock “a killer once more!”

“I can’t wait for the chase, the game is afoot! Christmas come early now let’s take a look!”

To the scene they did leave, Holmes and Watson together, by roof they did travel, it could not have been better.

In the fog of the night, a crime scene revealed, and of the corpse on the floor it’s lips had been sealed.

“But what does this mean? Oh Sherlock we’re lost! We must solve it tonight whatever the cost!”

A buzzing was heard, And how Lestrade groaned! There on the screen showed his wife had just phoned!

“Don’t worry Lestrade, there’s no need for sorrow; we’ll solve it quite soon, you’ll be free for tomorrow.”

With a flourish he took to the floor, looking for clues on the killer and more.

Look out you mad killer, you will be found; the hunt has started, so don’t make a sound.

His face lit with glee, “Aha!” He exclaimed. “Just look at this corpse, we know who’s to blame.”

“Hold onto your hats! We’re in for a ride” He then walked off briskly, with John at his side.

Sherlock deduced, and oh did John praise; he umm’d and ahh’d for the third time that day.

Holmes and Watson, oh they worked through the night; and once the killer was found, boy did he put up a fight!

“Don’t you worry my lovely, my pretty, my sweet; soon these meddlers will not make a peep!”

It was slightly unnerving, the way which he spoke; he was talking to no one, but this was no joke.

John moved quite quickly, but Sherlock moved faster; they caught the killer right then, and avoided disaster.

Soon they were home, the night had been fun; with mischief in his eyes, Sherlock picked up a gun.

Firing shots at the wall, Sherlock made quite the sight; written there was “happy Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the notes section on my iPhone, and uploaded to tumblr on Christmas Eve this year.  
> Please comment. =]


End file.
